


Bead Shopping

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Sex Toys, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey buying the Ben Wa Beads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bead Shopping

Mickey was a bit pissed about Ian making plans with that gray haired fuck. Okay, no he was really fucking pissed but whatever it was that asshole’s business. Mickey couldn’t be bothered with it. He got off a few hours before Ian and kept the name of the bar Ian was meeting the old dude in the back of his mind. He decided to do some wandering to get his mind off the situation. He had a few hours to kill. 

It didn’t take long until he found himself in front of a store called  _Intense Vibes_. He bit his lip and looked around before saying “Fuck it” and going in. 

He walked down the isles, his fingers grazing on the different toys. Some peaking his interest, some just outwardly confusing him. It wasn’t until his eyes took notice of the different anal play objects that he didn’t feel his time was wasted. He looked around the store to see if he grabbed anyone’s unwanted attention. No one took a notice to him. The store clerk was even too busy reading whatever magazine he was to bother Mickey. 

He made his way over to the anal beads, all different sizes and colors. He stopped by a string of big black ones. He stared at them, his eyes taking in the shape and size, imagining them being used on him. 

"Need help with anything?" a voice came up behind Mickey, surprising him, and causing him to drop the beads. 

"No. Thanks." Mickey bent down to pick the object off the floor but the guy beat him to it. 

"Ah anal beads. Always an nice touch to boost up your sex life…or to use alone."

Mickey looked at the guy annoyed “Whatever, man”

"You know how to use these?"

"It’s not like it’s fucking rocket science."

"No," the guy laughed. "I guess not." Mickey was about to move away from the guy, but then he grabbed him and leaned in close to Mickey. "It’s best if you get your partner to shove them in your ass and then just pull them out…nice…and slow. You really get the right pleasure from them."

The guy handed Mickey back the beads and walked away with a smile as Mickey continued to scowl at him. 

"Don’t mind him. He thinks he’s some sort of sex guru." the clerk told him.

"Clearly."

"So you gonna buy something or you just looking?"

Mickey sighed and put the beads back. He rubbed his face and decided to say “fuck it” again today. He grabbed a bead size higher on the wrack. He stared at them, his fingers wrapping around the ball, imagining them going into his ass. He almost let himself imagine Ian doing it for him. He walked over to the clerk and thew them on the counter.

"These."

The clerk rang them up and asked Mickey if he had enough lubricant, to which Mickey laughed.  _Of course he did._

He made his way back home, hiding the beads somewhere no one would find them. He looked at the time. Ian would be getting off work soon which means he’d meet that viagroid soon. Goddammit he hated that he knew that asshole’s fucking work schedule. He tried to just sit there. He tried to ignore the clock. He tried to make it not bother him. But he couldn’t. _Fuck._

He grabbed two beers, putting them under his arm, and headed out he door to  _The Fountain._


End file.
